Tire tread patterns are provided with numerous elements such as ribs and blocks, the elements being separated by circumferential and/or transverse grooves. The grooves provide means for water evacuation and form the biting edges of the tread elements.
When a tire is new, the tread has a maximum tread height. This initial height may vary depending upon the intended use of the tire; a winter tire has an increased tread depth in comparison to an all season tire. Regardless of the initial tread depth, when the tire is new, the tread elements have an initial stiffness. The actual stiffness of the tread elements is dictated by the block size, shape, and the presence of any siping. As the tread is worn, the block height decreases while the tread element stiffness increases. As the tread stiffness increases, some desired tire characteristics, such as wet skid and wet handling, decrease. Hydroplaning characteristics also decrease with increased tread wear due to the reduced groove volume.
It would be desirable, then, to better maintain a tire's performance characteristics as the tire wears.